


20 из 20

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойкава и очки</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 из 20

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20/20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352416) by [SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife (KnightOfRage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfRage/pseuds/SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Все началось однажды на тренировке, когда они еще были второгодками. Ойкава пытался провести атаку и со всего размаху врезался в сетку.

На мгновение Хаджиме ужасно перепугался, что это старая травма колена снова дала о себе знать. Он бросился к растянувшемуся на полу Ойкаве, но по выражению его лица было не похоже, что тот страдал от боли. Скорее просто сконфуженно кривился. 

— Потрясающий удар, тупица.

— Ты такой грубый, Ива-чан! — Все еще хмурясь, Ойкава начал подниматься на ноги.

Хаджиме протянул ему руку — скорее по привычке, а не потому, что Ойкаве нужна была помощь. Тот так же привычно за нее ухватился.

— Ну и зачем ты на сетку напал? — лениво спросил Ханамаки. — Она тебе тоже нагрубила?

Ойкава демонстративно его проигнорировал, отряхнулся и с молчаливой признательностью стиснул ладонь Хаджиме.

— Построились! — гаркнул тренер. — Начинаем сначала и будем пробовать до тех пор, пока не сделаете как надо!

Послышались стоны, команда стала пихать и обвинять Ойкаву. Тот принял это со свойственным ему достоинством.

То есть с полным его отсутствием.

— Я не виноват! — жалобно заныл он. — На меня глазел Ива-чан! И отвлекал меня!

Ему тут же прилетело от Хаджиме, а Ханамаки с Мацукавой до конца тренировки прикалывались, что лицо Ивайзуми мешает Ойкаве сосредоточиться. 

Самый обычный день волейбольного клуба Сейджо.

***

Вероятно, Хаджиме вскоре забыл бы о случившемся, но по какой-то причине подобное стало происходить все чаще. Когда они вместе шли в школу, Ойкава врезался в телефонный столб. Несколько дней спустя он столкнулся с одной из фанаток по дороге на обед. На следующей неделе он еще дважды влетел в сетку.

Хаджиме не мог понять, что происходит.

Было не похоже, что Ойкава умудрился как-то получить травму. Лицо не кривилось от боли, движения были плавными и ровными. Но он продолжал падать, врезаться в дверные косяки, первогодок и различные дорожные знаки.

Ойкава всегда был — и Хаджиме ненавидел себя за то, что так думал, — довольно грациозным. По крайней мере, его движения обычно были осмысленными и точными. Последний раз на памяти Хаджиме Ойкава был таким неловким еще в младшей школе: он тогда резко вытянулся и не мог справиться с непривычно длинными конечностями. 

Но в последнее время он постоянно во что-то врезался, а его глаза были сердито прищурены…

Минуточку.

Щурится.

Врезается в предметы.

Бесконечное число ночей, проведенных в темной комнате, уткнувшись в монитор.

Внезапно до Хаджиме дошло.

Ойкава не видел.

Он похерил свое зрение и отказывался это принять.

— Вот тупица, — вслух сказал Хаджиме. Одноклассники удивленно обернулись к нему, и он уткнулся взглядом в парту, чувствуя, что краснеет.

Опять Ойкава Тоору. Вечно он умудряется все портить! 

Портить жизнь, портить глаза…

Черт.

Ойкава ни за что не признает. У Хаджиме не было никаких сомнений. Ойкаве нравилось думать, что он может исправить любые несовершенства своего тела, мудро сочетая избыточные тренировки и полное отрицание.

Шли недели, дела становились все хуже и хуже, и Хаджиме наконец принял тот факт, что Ойкава не собирается признавать, что с ним что-то не так, пока совершенно не ослепнет.

Решив, что, как и всегда, с Ойкавой лучше действовать напрямую, он задержался после тренировки и помахал на прощанье выходящим из раздевалки Ханамаки и Мацукаве. Ойкава все еще копался перед своим шкафчиком, разглядывая бумаги, которые теперь были исписаны гораздо более крупным почерком, чем раньше.

Хаджиме захлопнул дверцу и, не глядя на Ойкаву, произнес: 

— Ты же не видишь, да?

На мгновение повисла тишина.

Потом он оглянулся на Ойкаву и увидел, что тот смотрит на него огромными, полными ужаса глазами.

Ойкава Тоору был весьма искусным лгуном. Он врал практически всем: своим девушкам, учителям, родителям, сестре... Но обманывать Хаджиме он так и не научился.

— Я… — начал он высоким дрожащим голосом.

— Ты посадил зрение, да?

Несколько мгновений они неподвижно смотрели друг на друга. А потом...

— Ива-ч-чааан! — Ойкава вдруг заплакал, и Хаджиме оказался совершенно не готов к такому повороту.

— Да боже ж мой, заткнись, — в панике выдохнул он, разрываясь между желанием как можно скорее убраться подальше от рыдающего Ойкавы и немедленно его обнять. Он никогда не умел справляться с подобными эмоциональными ситуациями, и Ойкаве, говнюку такому, это было прекрасно известно.

— Н-но! — не прекращал рыдать Ойкава. — Очки меня из-изуродуют! Я стану т-таким же страшным, к-как Ива-чааааан!

Хаджиме отвесил ему подзатыльник.

Ойкава завыл еще громче.

***

В конце концов именно Хаджиме повел его к окулисту. После того как Ойкава на первом году травмировал колено, опыта затаскивать Ойкаву к докторам вопреки его желанию у Хаджиме накопилось хоть отбавляй.

Ойкава приложил максимум усилий, чтобы умаслить врача и убедить в том, что с его зрением все в порядке, но окулист, угрюмая женщина за сорок, принадлежала к той небольшой группе людей, которые не поддавались обаянию Ойкавы.

Всего двадцать минут спустя она вытолкала глубоко шокированного Ойкаву из своего кабинета, сунув ему в руку рецепт на новенькие блестящие очки.

Хаджиме даже захотелось внести этого доктора в список людей, которые могли бы сдержать рост непомерного эго Ойкавы Тоору, пока оно не достигло критической массы и не взорвалось. Этот список он тайно составлял с тех пор, как познакомился с Ойкавой.

— Эм, ну… — Ойкава посмотрел на бумажку в своих руках. — Она сказала, что мы можем выбрать оправу прямо сейчас…

На стенде было представлено огромное количество оправ всевозможных форм и расцветок. Ойкава с испуганным неприятием обозревал их, будто они могли напасть на него.

— Ты идиот, — буркнул Хаджиме, — держи вот. — Он схватил первую попавшуюся и сунул Ойкаве под нос.

Оправа была ярко-красная, круглая и смотрелась на нем абсолютно ужасно.

Ойкава долго разглядывал себя в зеркале, потом его губы дрогнули, и Хаджиме приготовился к новому потоку слез.

Вместо этого Ойкава сложился пополам от смеха. Он схватился за живот и пытался отдышаться между взрывами хохота. Затем поднял глаза на Хаджиме, и этот взгляд был полон неподдельной радости.

Почему-то от этого у Хаджиме перехватило дыхание.

Ойкава, раскрасневшийся и улыбающийся, стянул оправу с лица и водрузил ее на нос Хаджиме.

— Следующую пару выберу я, договорились, Ива-чан? — он подмигнул и пошел вдоль стенда, оставив Хаджиме с этими жуткими очками на лице. А тот никак не мог выкинуть из головы улыбку лучшего друга, и сердце его билось слишком уж быстро.

***

В конце концов Ойкава выбрал стильные очки в черной оправе, которые он согласился носить, только чтобы больше не попадать в неловкие ситуации с волейбольной сеткой.

Вскоре, однако, он перешел на контактные линзы, и Хаджиме почти забыл, что зрение Ойкавы было далеко не идеальным.

Несмотря на то, что Ойкаве они не нравились, очки все же время от времени появлялись на нем в течение следующей пары лет.

Иногда это происходило, когда Ойкава хотел выглядеть умнее. Но, как правило, он надевал их, только если его глаза слишком уставали от постоянного ношения линз. Утром после ночевок, на следующий день после изнурительных тренировок или после ночей, проведенных за просмотром старых игр.

Хаджиме знал, что, когда Ойкава в очках, что-то, скорее всего, не так.

На следующий день после проигрыша Карасуно он проснулся от того, что кто-то барабанил в его дверь. Язык распух, а в глаза будто песка насыпали, но Хаджиме все-таки заставил себя вылезти из постели.

Он все еще чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным.

Гордиться тут было нечем, но прошлой ночью он плакал больше, чем спал. Они с Ойкавой так долго мечтали победить Ушиджиму, и лишиться этой мечты… 

Было совсем не легко.

И он сомневался, что когда-нибудь станет легче.

Он натянул футболку и куртку прямо поверх боксеров и спустился по лестнице, раздумывая, кто это так настойчиво ломится в его дверь.

— Ойкава.

За дверью стоял Ойкава Тоору, и его рука застыла в воздухе на середине движения. На нем было темное пальто, светлый шарф и очки.

— Ива-чан, — улыбка, которой его одарил Ойкава, была больше похожа на гримасу, — ты выглядишь отвратительно.

Хаджиме даже не заметил оскорбления, уставившись на черную оправу на лице Ойкавы.

Хаджиме не видел, чтобы тот вчера плакал, совершенно точно нет.

Но очки говорили об обратном.

Хаджиме внимательнее вгляделся в Ойкаву. У него были покрасневшие глаза. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы заметить.

— Эй, — Хаджиме не знал, что сказать, но чувствовал, что сказать что-то необходимо.

— Одевайся давай. — Ойкава протиснулся мимо Хаджиме внутрь. — Мы и так пропустим первый сет. Хочу успеть, пока все не закончилось.

— Стоп… Игра? — Хаджиме недоуменно нахмурился. — Между Шираторизавой и Карасуно?

— Тц, — Ойкава закатил глаза. — О какой еще игре я могу тут распинаться? Глупый Ива-чан…

— Ты хочешь на нее пойти? — ошарашенно спросил Хаджиме. Он планировал провести весь день, валяясь на диване, поедая вредную пищу и пялясь в телевизор, пока мозги не отключатся.

— А ты нет? — Ойкава выглядел удивленным и смущенным, как будто у них был план, а Хаджиме о нем забыл.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Хаджиме, прислонившись к двери. — Не хочу.

— Ну, — Ойкава скрестил руки на груди, — это отстой. Я хочу пойти, и ты пойдешь со мной.

— Ойкава, нет. Я не хочу, — произнес Хаджиме и услышал, как в конце его голос дрогнул. Он не мог туда вернуться. Только не так.

Какое-то время Хаджиме смотрел в пол. Ойкава молчал.

— Ива-чан, — наконец мягко, неуверенно позвал он. — Я же… пожалуйста. — Хаджиме пришлось поднять взгляд, потому что Ойкава никогда не говорил ему “пожалуйста”. Никогда. — Хорошо? — За своими очками Ойкава выглядел уставшим и ранимым. — Я не хочу идти один.

Хаджиме выдохнул.

— Ладно.

У него никогда особенно не получалось говорить Ойкаве нет. Не в тех случаях, когда это было действительно важно.

— Одевайся, — улыбнулся Ойкава. Привычная маска снова вернулась, как будто никуда и не исчезала. — Если поторопимся, успеем на второй сет.

Ойкава потащился за Хаджиме в его комнату, с почти пугающим энтузиазмом болтая об игре и оскорбляя обе команды . Потом плюхнулся на кровать и стал копаться в телефоне, пока Хаджиме натягивал джинсы. 

— За кого мы сегодня болеем? — спросил Хаджиме, решив, что футболка и куртка, которые он натянул перед тем, как открыть дверь Ойкаве, вполне сойдут.

— А если я хочу, чтобы обе команды проиграли, это очень плохо? 

Хаджиме поднял взгляд и увидел улыбку Ойкавы, кривую и горькую.

— Да, — вздохнул он. — Это плохо, Ойкава.

Ойкава фыркнул, сел и поправил очки. 

— Они плохие люди, Ива-чан. Тобио-чан и Ушивака-чан. Они заслуживают, чтобы в их жизни было больше разочарований.

— Ведро ты помоечное.

— Ива-чан, если уж оскорбляешь, то используй хотя бы реально существующие ругательства!

Хаджиме улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть, глядя на недовольное лицо Ойкавы. Он ненавидел это выражение. Ненавидел, но… ну.

— Ты такой грубый… — пробормотал Ойкава и начал теребить одежду, волосы и очки. Его руки, как всегда, просто не могли лежать спокойно.

На самом деле, ничто в Ойкаве не могло вызывать у него ненависть. 

— Эй.

— Ммм? — Ойкава моргнул. Его глаза за стеклами в черной оправе были карими, яркими и такими знакомыми.

— Я… — Хаджиме не мог сказать этого. Еще нет, не сейчас. Но однажды скажет. А пока… — Мне нравятся эти очки.

Ойкава долго смотрел на него, а потом отвернулся и раздраженно фыркнул. 

— Я жду от тебя комплиментов получше, Ива-чан, — пробурчал он, и на щеках его расцвели яркие пятна.

— Давай, — Хаджиме протянул руку, чтобы стянуть Ойкаву с кровати. — Идем уже.

Ойкава улыбнулся, робко и нерешительно, но по-настоящему. 

— Хорошо, — Хаджиме почувствовал тепло его ладони в своей. — Идем, Ива-чан.


End file.
